


Black Coffee and Americano

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gift Fic, Inchells, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve might just have the most pathetic crush on the shaggy haired guy whose been coming in the last few days. Maybe today's his lucky day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Coffee and Americano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inchells](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inchells).



> Gift fic for Inchells Birthday! Happy Birthday to one of my favorite bloggers!

 

 

 

“This is just sad.” 

Steve nearly dropped the cappuccino he was making and caught it quickly before a single drop could spill on the ground. 

Standing behind him one of his best friends just shook her head as she eyed the man at the table. The cappuccino wasn’t for him. He already had his black coffee sitting next to him steaming as he read a book. He came in everyday same baseball hat, same leather jacket, and always a different book. 

Clint had tried chatting him up the first few times he had come in and there wasn’t even a spark. Natasha wouldn’t have minded a nice threesome with him but he didn’t give her a second glance. The only person he paid any attention to was Steve. 

He would come in first thing in the morning when they opened, ask for his black coffee and take a seat by the window. When Steven checked in on him he always looked away from the book to give him a small smile and even remembered Steve’s name after the first day. 

“What’s sad?” Steve tried to put the lid on the cup but his hands were shaking too hard to do it right. 

Natasha sighed and lost her patience as she took the cup from him and put the lid on herself before sliding it across the counter to Tony who caught it without even looking up from his tablet.

“She’s right poster boy it’s been pathetic for about three days now.” 

Tony glanced at them from beneath his sunglasses and Steve thought unkindly about the very obvious and very long standing crush Tony had on the tattoo artist next door named Bruce. 

“Shut up.” 

“Excuse me” A rough voice cut through and Steven turned around with his face burning. 

Tall, dark and black coffee was standing there with an empty cup and he cocked a brow at Steve with a small smirk “Can I get another cup?” 

Wordlessly Steve reached out and fumbled with the plain white mug “Ah sure let me make you a fresh pot.” 

The two were staring at each other like they were the only ones in the room and Natasha just muttered something in Russian under her breath as she went to check on her scones. She had real work to do.

 

  
Steve was locking up, today was another wash. He thought maybe tomorrow he would try to actually talk to the guy. Maybe even get his name. He closed the door and flipped up the collar on his jean jacket. The wind was picking up, the seasons were changing. Soon it’d be winter and he shuddered at the thought all the colds he was doomed to get. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and nearly bit his tongue off. He really needed to get better at paying attention to his surroundings. He turned around and Black Coffee was standing there with a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Sorry to scare you. I just saw you locking up and thought I’d offer you a ride home. I’m Bucky by the way.” Steve thought that smile and brown eye combination should be illegal. Hey at least he had a name now.

“Sure that’d be great.” 

Bucky pointed to the motorcycle parked on the street and said “Hop on. I’ll stop us by somewhere to eat before we head to your place” 

That sheepish smile apparently was just a cover. He certainly wasn’t feeling shy at all. “Oh yeah? You taking me on a date?” 

Bucky looked over his shoulder and winked as he threw the helmet at Steve “If you ask me that again at the end of tonight then I haven’t done it right.”

 

 

 

Well then. Not so pathetic anymore.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
